Nuestra Bella Niñez
by RaperaZssj
Summary: Goku & Milk Viajaran al Pasado Recordando su primer encuentro al igual que su primer beso cual fue dado durante la infancia de ambos pero no solo eso si no también su vida de recién casados es una historia Romántica y Dramática con algo de comedia es Recomendable para aquellas personas que gusten del romance
1. Chapter 1

Un día tan común como cualquier otro en aquella montaña tan deslumbrante en donde el sol golpeaba la cima enfocando frescamente ese pequeño y sencillo hogar - ¡Goku! Ya deja de molestar a Gohan mientras estudia no ves que muy pronto presentara su examen y ¿Qué será de él si no estudia?-Reclamaba aquella mujer de piel blanca pelinegra y de ojos profundamente oscuros y come era de costumbre siempre atenta de lo que sucedía alrededor de su pequeño hijo - ¡vamos Milk! No te pongas de esa manera solo estaba por contarle a Gohan de nuestras primera cita- -Es ¿Verdad eso Gohan? – Decía Milk sentándose en una de las silla que acompañaban la mesa donde se encontraban Goku y Gohan - SI mama mi papa estaba por contarme todo lo que sucedió en su primera cita ¿espero que no te molestes?- - por supuesto que no ¡Vaya! Me impresiona que estén hablando de eso pero si no les molesta me gustaría escuchar la versión de tu padre- -no para nada Milk Bueno entonces voy a empezar, Todo comenzó cuando era apenas un niño solía ser un día común y corriente yo paseaba por las montañas Fly-pan en busca del maestro roshi toda iba perfecto hasta que me dieron muchísimas ganas de orinar baje por un momento a una zona que parecía estar desalojada así que hice lo que tenía que hacer cuando termine estaba a punto de llamar a la nube voladora pero algo me lo impidió pude escuchar que a lo lejos alguien gritaba en busca de auxilio fui enseguida para ver que s lo que sucedía cuando llegue al lugar de los gritos observe a una pequeña niña que tenía el pie atorado entonces yo…- Goku no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por una voz - ¡Ya se! Quien estaba gritando era mi ¡MAMA! ¿Verdad que si? – Gritaba el pequeño Gohan Orgulloso y emocionado por su descubrimiento - Jajajaja bien dicho Hijo parece ser que te has vuelto muy inteligente ¿recuerdas ese día Milk?- miraba Goku a Milk tratando de Recordar a aquel tiempo tan perfecto -¿Es acaso una broma Goku? Por supuesto que lo recuerdo ¡Como olvidarlo! Si fue el día más tierno y divertido de toda mi infancia jajaja es gracioso recordarlo- -Tienes razón Milk bueno volviendo a la historia, en cuanto vi aquella niña no lo pensé mas y levante el tronco en donde se encontraba su pie atorado en cuanto lo hice esa dulce pequeña me miro fijamente y dijo-

Flash Back

–Gra…..Gracias por ayudarme a salir de ese aprieto estoy segura que mi padre te lo compensara- Decía esa chiquilla sobándose suavemente el pie derecho que es donde había recibido un fuerte golpe Goku se agacho y acomodo para ayudar a la pequeña a levantarse nuevamente-No tienes que agradecerme nada oye si no me equivoco tu eres una niña ¿no es asi?- -Por supuesto que lo soy es acaso que no puedes verlo además de donde llegaste y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Nunca te había visto- -Mi nombre es Son Goku pero solo puedes decirme Goku Bueno eso es una larga historia ¡No puedo creerlo! De verdad te lastimaste muy feo - -Tienes Razón necesito curar esto mmm… ¡Ya se tengo una idea! Podrías acompañarme a un manantial curativo está muy cerca de aquí no tardaremos nada- -me parece buena idea podemos viajar en mi nube voladora y dime ¿cómo te llamas? – Goku se acomodo en posición para muy pronto llamar a la nube voladora - ¡es verdad! Pero donde están mis buenos modales mi nombre es Milk y soy la hija de Ox-Satan - - Ya veo Bueno entonces es hora de irnos …..¡NUBE VOLADORA!… - de repente desde el resplandeciente cielo azul un nube de color amarillo llego directamente hacia ellos –heeee Goku ¿Qué es eso?- decía la pequeña Milk observando detalladamente todo la nube voladora –Esto ha Bueno eso es la nube Voladora es verdad casi se me olvida solo los que tienen corazón puro pueden subirse a la nube ¡Rayos! supongo que tendremos que ir caminando- -Entonces no habrá problema ya que mi corazón y mi mente están puras como el agua- Milk jalo la cola de Goku para poder subir a la nube Goku se sintió tremendamente Fastidiado pero al mismo tiempo sentía como una gran debilidad le invadía todo el cuerpo pero decidió no tomarle importancia a aquella acción así que su rostro cambio a una expresión más relajada –Muy bien ahora agárrate bien de mi espalda así no podrás caerte mientras volamos- la pelinegra se quedo pensando y después dijo –mm no- -¿pero por qué no?- Milk empujo a Goku al lugar donde se encontraba primero ella –por que yo quiero ir enfrente- - Milk es que tú no sabes manejar la nube voladora podríamos caernos- Decía Goku con aquel rostro de niño regañado – por eso tu iras detrás de mi yo solo quiero ver con mejor vista todo el paisaje- Goku se quedo pensando tal vez no sería mala idea dejar que esa niña caprichosa se sentara enfrente de el así que no lo pensó mas y contesto que si –Esta bien Milk entonces ya ¿estás preparada? No...No...No... Espera de ¿dónde me voy agarrar yo?- Goku se rasco la cabeza para tratar de encontrar una solución a esa chiquilla caprichosa se le empezaron a colorear sus mejillas de un tono rosado y sus ojos brillaron -pues no lose y si bueno yo diría que te agarraras de mi espalda- - Bueno está bien entonces hay que despegar – Goku coloco las manos alrededor del abdomen de Milk el sentía una sensación muy extraña que jamás había logrado sentir tenerla alrededor de sus brazos era realmente desconocido sin embargo esa sensación era agradable sentía la necesidad de protegerla de cualquier peligro que pudiera cruzarse pero decidió tenerlo en silencio para no alterar la situación en ese instante la apego a su cuerpo y puso en movimiento la nube voladora 3 horas después -Goku ya deja de aventarme al agua con que nos regresaremos después jajaja Goku ¡ya!- Podía oírse las risas de unos pequeños jugando en el más puro manantial de agua pura –Tu empezaste la guerra Milk ahora pagaras- Corría Goku de un lado a otro con un pescado en mano buscando a la Niña culpable de que toda su ropa este mojada -Espera Goku lo siento no lo volveré hacer Jajaja por favor ¡DETENTE!-Gritaba la pelinegra alejándose de Goku - ahora veras- ese chiquillo de cabellos alborotados se lanzo hacia milk haciéndola caer al agua mojando aun más la ropa que llevaban puesta ambos salieron del Agua riendo como unos completos maniáticos –Jajaja Goku tienes una rana en la cabeza jajajaja- Goku miro hacia arriba tomo a la ranita y la coloco a una orilla del manantial para que pudiera irse a casa –Mira Milk la Ranita tiene familia ¡Lo ves! Se dirige a casa para estar con ellos- la Ranita que Goku había puesto a una orilla del manantial fue saltando hacia unos cuantos metros que es donde se encontraban varias ranitas más que al ver la llegada de uno de los suyos brincaba de alegría –Es verdad Goku sabes a mi me gustaría tener una familia algún día –Milk enfoco su Mirada al cielo tratando de imaginarse lo que se sentiría si tuviera un esposo – No sería mala idea a mí también me gustaría tener una pero no es momento de hablar de eso ahora ¿qué aremos con toda esta ropa mojada? no podemos irnos en la nube voladora así – el pequeño guerrero empezó a quitarse la ropa sin importarle que una niña estuviera ahí – Oye Goku ¿pero qué estás haciendo?- decía Milk tapándose los ojos -¿Qué tiene de malo solo me la estoy quitando tu deberías hacer lo mismo que yo- -¡Hay! Pero que Niño tan pervertido eres pero supongo que no me queda otra opción voltéate no quiero que me veas- Milk Comenzó por quitarse la capa y después continuo con lo demás –Esta bien no Veré nada por cierto Milk quería preguntarte ¿cómo es que volverás a casa? ya mero es el atardecer no puedes irte tu sola- - Sabes ahora que lo pienso tienes razón tú podrías acompañarme a mi casa en la nube voladora pero primero tenemos que esperar a que la ropa se seque- al querer colocar su ropa en el suelo Milk tropezó con una piedra afortunadamente Goku se encontraba ahí justo a tiempo para que Milk enrollara sus brazos en el cuerpo de Goku y así evitar que pasara algo peor lo sorprendente fue cuando sus cuerpos impactaron haciendo contacto uno al otro Goku solo abrió los ojos de la impresión de sentirla tan cerca y no solo eso sino también de sentir algunas partes del cuerpo de ella por su parte Milk cerró los ojos sintiendo una hermosa sensación dentro suyo a lo que ella llamaba corazón –Yo…yo..Yo lo siento mucho Goku es que no tenía como evitar la caída- Milk soltó a Goku y enseguida se tapo con las manos aun que el siguiera sin voltear a verla –No tienes por qué preocuparte Milk además fue solo un accidente aunque no se sintió nada mal- en cuanto menos sintió Goku ya estaba en el suelo a causa de una bofeteada por parte de esa niña tan caprichosa –se ve que eres un completo pervertido ni pienses que te lo voy a perdonar Goku- Castillo Ox-Satan 2 horas después

Milk salto de la nube voladora cayendo en el jardín del castillo-Bueno muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí Goku eres la clase de Marido que espero tener claro si tu quieres casarte conmigo- como era típico de esa niña tan adorable sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas mientras Goku estaba totalmente perdido en sus ojos tan negros - por supuesto que si Milk te prometo que vendré por ti para que tengamos una familia como tú dices bueno supongo que es hora de irme también te prometo que entrenare mucho para defenderte- Dijo Goku mirando la puesta de sol que se había desde el horizonte donde para él podría apreciarse la belleza de esa Dulce chiquilla -espero verte muy pronto Goku y que para entonces seas un hombre muy guapo y yo seré tu mujer cuídate mucho Goku recuerda que te estaré esperando- de alguna u otra forma a Milk le dolía ver que Goku partiría después de todo lo que sucedió en ese día jugaron y Goku se dedico a casar en el manantial para que ella no se quedara con hambre también el recolecto muchas flores solo para dárselas a ella –Adiós Milk tu también cuídate mucho y salúdame a Ox-satan- Cuando Goku estaba a punto de partir algo lo detuvo pero no era simplemente una voz o un grito era más que eso Milk se paró de puntitas hacia la nube voladora Goku se acacho para sentir más esa sensación tan agradable y cálida sus labios se juntaron moviéndose de diferente manera el sol iluminaba sus rostros haciendo cada vez más emotivo ese beso que parecía no tener fin el acaricio su cabello y ella solo se sostenía de la nube tratando de expresar todo lo que sentía en un solo instante pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar de pronto todo se había terminado sus labios se separaron y ambos se miraron con una total confusión sin embargo aun sus mejillas tenían ese color tan especial estaban hechos el uno para el otro y de eso no cabe duda – Tu serás mi única esposa Milk no se cómo se le llama a lo que acabamos de hacer pero me gusto mucho gracias por todo- -a mí también me gusto Goku por favor cuídate mucho y sé que entrenaras con el maestro roshi esfuérzate mucho para que acabes pronto y regreses por mi- el pequeño guerrero acaricio por última vez el cabello de la pelinegra y después despego a toda velocidad con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro ahora todo sería distinto iría con el maestro roshi con solo un objetivo y con una motivación **CASARSE CON ELLA **


	2. Jardín de Inocencia

Gohan se recargaba en la mesa tratando de mantenerse despierto ya que la narración de su padre le había aburrido pero lo escuchaba por curiosidad-haaa y ¿ eso es todo?-,Goku y Milk voltearon a verlo – Gohan Hijo No Digas eso tu me dijiste que querías saber sobre tu madre y yo- ,-y es verdad papa pero tardaste mucho en llegar al beso- Milk Se paró de la silla demostrando enojo –no voy a permitir que uses esa clase de lenguaje no mientras vivas en esta casa- Gohan miro fijamente a su madre – mama pero si no dije nada malo- , -Tiene Razón Gohan el no ha dicho nada malo- dijo Goku por su lado la Mujer de Piel blanca comenzó a sentirse molesta y eso no era muy bueno –Si por supuesto eso dices ahorita si Gohan sigue comportándose de esa manera se volverá un rebelde como Picoolo- Goku Tratando de defender a su hijo no se quedo callado ante su esposa– Milk no crees que estas exagerando- como suele ser típico de Milk ella igualmente Defendería su manera de pensar –y tú que puedes saber Goku Lo Único que haces es entrenar como una Loco ni siquiera sabes cuántos años tiene Gohan- Goku se levanto igualmente del asiento frunció el ceño y contesto –claro que se cuanto años tiene Gohan tiene 8 además Milk tu siempre te enojas conmigo sin razón alguna-,-mmm Papa no tengo 8 tengo 11 años- Goku Volteo a ver a Gohan algo furioso y agobiado – Gohan estoy Hablando con tu madre-Cuando Milk estaba a punto de hablar un ruido sonó por toda la casa habían tocado la puerta – Que ¡Felicidad! El ha llegado – la mujer del hombre más fuerte del mundo dibujo una expresión de enojo en su rostro –en qué momento me pediste permiso para llamar a ese rebelde- ,-déjalo ir a entrenar con Picoolo Milk no es la primera vez ¿Qué acaso todavía no puedes confiar en Picoolo?- Dijo Goku a un Molesto –Si mama por favor solo iré a entrenar- Milk cada vez se estaba poniendo más agresiva pero antes de que pudiera decir algo picoolo entro por la puerta buscando a Gohan fue cuando la pelinegra reacciono de una manera muy violenta –¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! puedes irte con Picoolo y tu Goku más vale que no intentes hacer una cosa estúpida como siempre lo haces- Picoolo y Gohan no les quedo más que observar la escena tan incómoda que se les presento en ese momento Milk de verdad estaba enojada y nunca le había contestado a su marido de esa forma ,Picoolo Intento calmar a Milk pero esto no dio efecto –Señora no tiene que ponerse de esa manera- , - ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! Insecto verde no voy a permitir que te lleves a mi hijo a arriesgar su vida - (Vegeta 2 jajajaja okey no) Goku Decidió que tenía que arreglar el asunto con su esposa y solo con ella a sí que sin importarle lo que dijera Milk le dio permiso a Gohan para que pudiera irse a entrenar con Picoolo –Gohan, Picoolo pueden retirarse no tienen por qué quedarse aquí yo resolveré este asunto con Milk- el Pequeño hijo de Goku miro a su padre con gran preocupación sabía que su madre no era de las personas que se tranquilizaba fácilmente tenía miedo de que su padre saliera herido no de la forma física si no que lastimara sus sentimientos ,Milk era la única persona que podía herir a Goku de la manera más terrible - ¿Qué? No espera está bien puedes irte Gohan- Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Milk su cambio de opinión fue bastante repentino nunca se imaginaron que llegara a aceptar -¿Qué acabas de decir Milk?—Ya lo oíste bien Gohan puede irse y ¿quieres saber cuál es la razón? Es más que Obvia es porque Picoolo es mucho mejor Padre que tu- Todos absolutamente todos hasta el mismo Picoolo sentía el dolor que Goku podía sentir en ese momento a si que sin detenerse tomo a Gohan de su Traje de batalla y juntos salieron de la ventana sin voltear a atrás - ¿Qué es lo que has dicho Milk?- -Justamente lo que acabas de oír Picoolo es mejor Padre que tu el dio su vida por Gohan – ha enserio pues si Picoolo es tan perfecto como dices que él sea tu esposo y no yo- Milk estaba completamente furiosa y no pensaba perder esa batalla fácilmente –Pues eso es lo que voy hacer si sigues comportándote de esa manera tan errónea y torpe- Goku no dijo nada más y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta –Adonde vas Goku no hemos terminado de hablar – el solo volteo la mirada con el ceño fruncido –por que no le preguntas a Picoolo – ella no sabía que decir en ese momento pero siendo Milk siempre encuentra una manera orgullosa de hablar –Hubiera preferido que no me quitaras ese tronco de encima así evitaría tener que lidiar con cada una de tus Idioteces- -Milk- es lo único que dijo Goku antes de Milk se fuera llorando hasta la habitación que compartían desde el primer día de su matrimonio –Espera Milk no te vayas ¡Pero que estoy Haciendo ella es la que debería disculparse! tengo que irme de aquí- Goku Tomo Impulso y Voló lo más lejos que pudo no podía entender ¿Cómo era posible? Que solamente ella tuviera el poder de causarle tantos sentimientos a la vez, ella podía hacerlo cambiar en un solo instante, ella podía hacerlo sentir Feliz con tan solo dirigirle una mirada, ella Podía hacer que él se perdiera en un mundo de sensaciones cada vez que sus labios se juntaban pero no solo eran cosas buenas si no también malas era su única debilidad el único punto que en verdad le dolía si ella estaba triste él podía estarlo el doble Milk es el único enemigo al que nunca podrá vencer su esposa poseía un poder con el cual el caía a sus pies aun recordaba aquella noche en la cual no resistieron su pasión desenfrenada e hicieron juntos de una noche inolvidable sus suspiros, sus gemidos aunque Goku intentara separarse de todo ello jamás podría hacerlo lo llevaba en sus recuerdos y pensamientos tenía que volver no podría irse sabiendo que la mujer a quien más amaba derramaba lagrimas por una palea sin sentido sin dudarlo coloco dos dedos en su frente y de pronto desapareció para reaparecer nuevamente en esa casa tan linda y acogedora corrió hacia la habitación la abrió de un empujón y ahí estaba ella recostada en la cama con los brazos tapándole el rostro sus lagrimas mojaban las almohadas a él le dolió cerró la puerta caudalosamente y puso seguro para que nadie entrara se recostó a un lado de ella acaricio su espalda indicándole que no se alejaría Aunque ella se lo pidiera Milk rápidamente Reacciono su cuerpo pudo sentir esa caricia tan cálida le hacía recordar aquellos tiempos en los cuales juntos iban al lago a pescar se quedaban toda la tarde en el lago solo pasaban el tiempo abrazándose y besándose cosa que nunca les canso aun cuando Gohan había nacido seguían yendo al lago después con el Tiempo eso se fue perdiendo Goku se centro mas en las peleas llevándose a Gohan con él ,solo podía ver a su esposo 2 veces a la semana y en esas veces eran solo por que el venia por comida tal vez ella ya hubiera podido irse y encontrar a alguien mas pero no lo hiso porque sabía que Goku la amaba y ella a él y siempre seria a si pasara lo que pasara -¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos milk?- -Goku como preguntas esas cosas yo jamás olvidaría ese momento- Milk se seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas Goku la Miro ella seguía siendo la pequeña niña caprichosa que solía ser antes –Sigues igual de Bonita como cuando te conocí Milk solo suéltate el cabello- ella obedeció y desenredo su cabello haciéndole caer sobre su espalda él le beso la mejilla para después abrazarla con fuerza y comenzar a recordar su vida de recién casados

Flash Back

-jajajajaja ¡Goku mira lo que encontré! es una caracola muy preciosa anda ven haberla- Gritaba la esposa del hombre más fuerte del mundo quien sostenía una caracola de color blanca sentada en la arena de la playa portaba un traje de baño muy lindo de colores azulados los cuales resaltaban su atributos atrayendo las miradas de cualquier hombre que se cruzaba - ¡Tienes razón Milk! Es Realmente hermosa ahora que lo pienso es igual de hermosa que tu- las mejillas de la chica pelinegra se ruborizaron mostrando una apariencia tierna e inocente lo cual a Goku le agrado bastante – ¿Por qué te pusiste de color rojo Milk? bueno no importa de todas formas sigues siendo hermosa- -Hay Goku me haces sentir querida Te amo Goku- ella rodeo el cuerpo de su esposo con sus brazos demostrándole un amor que solo ellos podían entender –Oye Milk ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde? el sol ya está por ocultarse- ella lo miro y miro el atardecer le encanto la vista y decidió que lo mejor sería que se quedaran a admirarlo –No por favor lo que sucede es que quiero ver el atardecer y quiero que tu lo veas conmigo- Goku acento con la cabeza la tomo de la mano y juntos se metieron al mar para hacer más perfecto el momento, ella recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Goku era verdaderamente el momento perfecto el momento que ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca todo iba bien hasta que una ola enorme llego de improvisto –Milk ¿Estás bien? – Grito Goku sujetando por la cintura a su esposa –Goku..- -¿Qué sucede Milk?- ella apenada se cubrió con las manos –Goku mi sostén no está- Goku confundido por las palabras de Milk no tuvo más opción que preguntarle a que se refería - ¿Qué es Sostén?- a Milk le salió una gota de sudor al estilo Anime (jejeje) –Bueno ostén es….Hay como explicártelo pues sostén es- Goku aun seguía sin saber a qué se refería su mujer –ya vas a decirme Milk- -Hay MIS ¡PECHOS ESTAN DESCUBIERTOS!- e hombre de pelos alborotados por fin entendía a que se refería su esposa lo sabía porque ella se lo había aclarado la primera noche que estuvieron juntos –no puede ser y en donde lo dejaste- - no lose Goku tal vez la Ola hiso que se me cayera- ambos sabían que ella no podía salir de esa manera a sí que a Goku se le ocurrió un idea demasiado descabellada –Abrázame- Milk miro a Goku confundida por la respuesta de este -¿Qué? Goku no es momento de pensar en eso tenemos que pensar cómo salir de aquí sin que alguien me vea- -Por eso Milk abrázame a si nadie notara que Bueno tu sabes tus pechos están amm solo abrázame- Milk lo pensó ya que Goku solamente llevaba unas bermudas y su pecho estaba al descubierto pero al descubrir que no le quedaba otra opción siguió las indicaciones que su esposo le había dado y juntos salieron del agua abrazados la gente no lo noto tomaron sus cosas se alejaron a una zona donde no habría gente Goku llamo a la nube voladora y juntos se fueron a su hogar entrando a la casa de ambos Milk enseguida se metió a la habitación Goku por su parte busco comida en el refrigerador esperando a que su esposa saliera y le preparara algo delicioso con el amor que solo ella podía darle –Milk ya mero terminas tengo mucha hambre- Grito Goku desde la cocina –Ya voy solo espera- Milk salió con su pijama un blusón de tela blanca que le encajaba perfectamente a su figura –Ahora si te preparare algo delicioso veamos que tenemos aquí ¡haaa! Esto es perfecto solo aguanta un poco mas Goku – su marido se sentó en la silla y espero a que Milk Terminara de Cocinar cuando ella termino se sentó junto a él a cenar un poco obviamente el Comía mucho más que ella pero a Milk le encantaba cocinar para el –Oye Milk te tengo un regalo- dijo Goku de una manera tímida -¿Regalo? ¿Qué clase de regalo?- Goku saco de uno de los bolsillos de su bermuda la misma caracola que Milk había encontrado en la Playa –vi que te gusto mucho pero con lo que sucedió no pudiste traerla y vi que te pusiste triste por ello y no me gusta verte triste por eso es que la metí en mi bolsillo consérvala- los ojos de la Chica de piel Blanca se pusieron llorosos ella salto para el otro lado de la mesa y abrazo a Goku con mucho amor el también la abrazo terminaron de comer y la noche comenzaba a reinar en las montañas apagaron las luces y ambos se dirigieron a esa habitación esa habitación la única que fue testigo de tantos actos cariñosos se sentaron en la cama Goku abrazo a su esposa y le acaricio suavemente su adomen

- espero que nuestro hijo sea un pequeño muy fuerte -


	3. Lazo eterno

Hola que tal Amigos Gracias por seguir la historia aquí el capitulo disfrútenlo (Torneo de Artes marciales batalla con Picoolo)

-Damas y caballeros el torneo de artes marciales está a punto de comenzar todos a sus lugares por favor y los competidores les pedimos que comiencen a formarse- gritaba el anunciador del Torneo atreves de un micrófono -¡VAMOS! Goku el torneo ya está empezando- dijo krilin a Goku -¡sí! Por supuesto – todos los guerreros z se dirigieron a la arena de combate y por su parte el maestro Roshi, Puar, Olong, Lunch, y Bulma subieron a observar cómo es que paliaban sus amigos mientras los demás ya estaban preparados para entrar en combate pero algo sucedió algo que en verdad ninguno de los guerrero z se esperaba, Goku estaba de espaldas cuando sintió una mano tocarle la espalda el solo volteo y lo primero que pudo escuchar fue –Hola Goku me da gusto verte- el joven guerrero miro a la chica con detalla de pies a cabeza él nunca la había visto o al menos no la recordaba los demás hicieron lo mismo que Goku la observaron de arriba abajo pudieron apreciar que era verdaderamente bonita –Disculpa ¿Te conozco?- dijo Goku con expresión de estar confundido inmediatamente la joven pelinegra cambio de humor repentinamente -¡ERES UN IDIOTA! Goku- fue lo último que le escucho decir –Goku ¿enserio fuiste a entrenar con Kamisama? o estuviste haciendo otras cosas- dijo krilin envidiando a Goku por su gran suerte –No krilin enserio fui a entrenar con Kamisama nunca había visto a esa chica- Yamcha no dejaba de ver a aquella muchacha tal preciosa así que hablo -Pues de verdad es muy bonita y si tu no la quieres puedes dármela a mi- todos los guerrero z dirigieron su mirada a Yamcha aunque Goku no pudo evitar sentir algo que le molesto muy dentro de él –Yamcha pero que cosas estás diciendo- Decía krilin callándose al estilo anime -Bueno traten de entenderlo esa niña es en verdad una preciosura- dijo Ten shin han dirigiendo su mirada a la chica que se encontraba algo lejos de ellos parada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido –ya dejen de decir esas cosas- Grito el saiyan a todos sus amigos los demás observaron su comportamiento ¿Goku celoso? Se preguntaban todos al oír las palabras del joven pero alguien interrumpió la escena –Competidores les pedimos que se preparen está por comenzar el primer número – Ten Shin han sería el primero en pasar a competir todos salieron a ver la batalla como era de esperarse este gano después era el turno de Goku –Damas y Caballeros como segundo numero competirán los concursantes Goku y la señorita ¿Qué? Una Mujer ¡Vaya! Esto no me lo esperaba bueno señores parece que este año tendremos una concursante mujer reciban a la señorita Milk- todos los observadores del Torneo aplaudieron al ver a aquella señorita entrar al campo de batalla – ¡Hey! Preciosa después de que termine el torneo puedes venir conmigo a una cita- Grito un hombre desde los asientos del Torneo -¡Eres una Belleza! Deberías venir conmigo- y asi sucesivamente comenzaron a gritar varios hombres algunos gritaban cosas lindas pero otros verdaderamente gritaban cosas realmente asquerosas incluyendo al maestro Roshi , Goku se sintió incomodo al oír los comentarios de esas personas pensó que no lo aguantaría mas era simplemente irritante llego un momento en el que pensó en Golpear a cada uno de esos sujetos si seguían diciéndole esas cosas a la chica que tenia frente a el pero ¿Por qué le decían esas cosas? Miro a su contrincante de arriba abajo y pudo entender por qué tanto alboroto sus piernas eran largas y delgadas su vientre parecía estar plano y sus curvas muy bien moldeadas sus ojos parecían ser como la noche totalmente oscuros el saiyan salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz del comentarista gritando –que comience la batalla- Sonó una campana era hora del comienzo la chica de ojos negros comenzó atacar sin detenerse ni un minuto su único objetivo era acabar con ese muchacho tan atractivo mientras que Goku solo esquivaba cada movimiento que ella daba el sospechaba de quien podría ser estaba casi seguro de quien era esa chica -¡CLARO! Es posible que ella sea M… no no puede serlo como olvidar a esa niña caprichosa- dijo Goku dentro de sus pensamientos sin perder de vista a su contrincante-pero qué Diablos te pasa pelea bien- Gritaba la joven muchacha mientras daba Golpes los cuales Goku muy fácilmente esquivaba el solo la miraba nunca la toco pero sabía que si no ganaba ese torneo no podría pelear contra picoolo –Necesito que me digas tu nombre- la chica con rabia en su mirada le hiso un trato –Esta bien te diré mi nombre solo si me ganas lo cual no creo que sea muy sencillo-el sabia que la derrotaría en cuestión de segundas acomodo su puño y con la corriente de aire logro sacarla de la arena ella se levanto con dificultad –Eres la clase de marido que esperaba- Goku la miro confuso por sus palabras –ahora ya ¿vas a decirme tu nombre?- ella cruzo los brazos y miro a todas partes quería que él lo descubriera que pudiera acordarse pero no fue a si ,tenía que decirle la verdad ella suspiro-soy Milk hija de Ox-Satan- ¡¿Qué?! Eres Milk que Conozco- la chica asintió con la cabeza hasta que oyó salir palabras de la boca de Goku –es que yo pensé que el matrimonio significaba comida- todos los presentes se impactaron al oír esto Milk solamente se puso demasiado triste sentía como si el mundo se le viniera encima –Entonces esa promesa era falsa- ella bajo la mirada –Bueno si yo te hice esa promesa supongo que tengo que cumplirla ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- ella lo miraba sin embargo ¿Cómo decirle que si? Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre tal vez lo mejor sería olvidar a Goku y buscar a alguien más esa sería su decisión pero entonces ella lo miro esa manera tan suya de solucionar las cosas su comportamiento inocente no definitivamente no podía dejarlo ir el necesitaría alguien para cuidarlo y enseñarle cosas que no sabía del mundo además Goku es muy Atractivo Milk no podía dejarlo a si nada mas –Acepto- todos los presentes gritaron de Alegría –Damas y Caballeros el Concursante Goku y la Concursante Milk van a casarse- ella lo abrazo –Te amo Goku- el joven guerrero la miro–y ¿Qué es Te amo de verdad?- fue el momento más emotivo del Torneo ella lo beso en la mejilla entonces pudo comprobar que sus besos seguían siendo cálidos esa dulzura con la cual lo perdía en segundos ambos salieron de la arena Goku gano y pelearía contra picoolo cuando salieron Milk le dijo que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas el solo acento y observo a su futura esposa partir pero en ese entonces Bulma lo jalo del brazo–¡Goku! Pero qué demonios acabas de hacer- él se rasco la nunca y contesto -¿Pero qué fue lo que hice?- -¡HO! Por favor Goku acabas de comprometerte te das cuenta del error que hiciste además esa chica ni siquiera es bonita- el frunció en entrecejo y soltó su brazo de la mano de bulma -¿Cómo puedes decir eso Bulma? No conozco muy bien el significado de bonita pero es Milk y Milk es especial y nadie ni siquiera tu me harás cambiar mi decisión- Bulma estaba celosa de alguna forma Goku se había puesto demasiado Guapo fue lo que Bulma noto primero y no dejaría que una niña inmadura selo quitara –Goku piénsalo bien si deseas puedes venir a vivir con migo te daré comida toda la que quieras- -¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Muchas gracias Bulma pero yo cumpliré mi promesa tú tienes a Yamcha- Goku se encamino hacia donde se encontraban todos sus amigos dejando sola a Bulma -¡demonios! ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo dejar que Goku se vaya y mucho menos con esa niña ¿Qué es lo que le ve? La acaba de conocer –decía bulma con pensando seriamente en lo que haría-Oye Bulma por qué dices esas cosas- Bulma volteo atrás Krilin había escuchado sus palabras –Bulma yo sé que esto te molesta pero por favor piensa en Goku se le nota feliz- -Krilin deja de decir Tonterías él ni siquiera sabe que es el amor- -¡BULMA! No seas egoísta no se necesita saber que es el amor solo se requiere sentirlo y creo que es lo que te hace falta- ella se molesto con Krilin no quería aceptar ese matrimonio dejo a krilin a un lado y se dirigió hacia la futura esposa de su amigo quien se encontraba platicando con Ten shin han y Lunch –Hola muchachos oigan si no es algo grosero me encantaría hablar con la novia- Ten shin han y Lunch aceptaron y se retiraron a ver la próxima pelea por su parte Bulma comenzó a hablar con Milk -¡VAYA! Qué suerte tuviste si no le hubieras echo prometer te aseguro que no te voltearía a ver voy a decirte algo pero quiero que lo mantengas en secreto- la joven e inocente muchacha se propuso a oír las palabras de Bulma creyó que tal vez le daría un buen consejo aunque le había dolido lo que dijo anteriormente –Bueno lo que sucede es que antes de que empezara el Torneo Goku me dio un beso pero por favor no quiero que se lo digas podría enojarse- Milk creyó en las palabras de Bulma entonces la miro con rabia ella solo corrió del lugar Goku no era lo que ella esperaba no quería volver a saber nada de él se fue lejos lo mas que pudo ,Goku peleo contra Picoolo y aunque le costó mucho trabajo durante toda la batalla estuvo buscando a su prometida pero no la encontraba por ningún lado pensó que todavía seguía comprando cuando este por fin termino de pelear se propuso a buscarla y se le ocurrió preguntarle a Bulma el estaba casi seguro de que ella tenía algo que ver –Oye… Bulma no has visto a Milk- -ha si Goku de verdad lo siento pero me dijo que se arrepintió y que se iría pero no te pongas triste aun me tienes a mi- el Saiyan no pudo creer lo que oía eso era imposible conocía a Milk desde hace años ella no era capaz de algo a si –Estas Mintiendo ella no es capaz de hacer esas cosas- -Goku… yo se que duele pero a si es la realidad necesitas aprender muchas cosas- Bulma tomo a Goku del brazo acercándolo lentamente a su pecho -¡NO! Suéltame Bulma yo iré a buscar a mi esposa y no descansare hasta encontrarla no dejare que se vaya ¡Nube voladora!- Goku subió a la nube decidido en buscar a su mujer recorrió todos los bosque es en busca de ella sabía que no pudo irse tan lejos o al menos no en tampoco tiempo –Milk a ¿dónde te fuiste? ¡Te encontré!- Milk estaba sentada en la estación de trenes esperando su tren -¡MILK!- ella volteo al escuchar su nombre -¿Goku?- el Saiyan bajo de la nube voladora y se poso ante ella –Milk creí que nunca te encontraría ya me estaba preocupando- él se acerca para poder abrazarla -¿Qué haces aquí? Goku deberías irte con Bulma- -¿Qué? Milk no digas eso yo jamás me iría con Bulma es mi amiga de alguna manera la única mujer por la que siento algo eres tu- Milk se sonrojo – ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? Tú no besaste a Bulma- -¡ ¿Besar?! No tengo idea de que es eso pero yo no he hecho algo con Bulma Además ella está con Yamcha tu eres mi esposa ¿No es así?- Milk confiaba en sus palabras dentro de sus pensamientos se lamentaba por haberle creído a Bulma Goku era demasiado inocente no haría eso y menos con su amiga de la infancia –Bueno prácticamente aun no lo soy pero…- Milk no pudo continuar la frase cuando sintió los labios de Goku pegados con los de ella verdaderamente mágico era igual como lo recordaba pero ahora solía ser mas provocativo más profundo con mucha más intensidad entonces entendió cual era su papel en el mundo era cuidar de Goku y que juntos descubrieran cosas que ellos no conocían aunque Milk supiera más que el ella seguía siendo inocente y la quería perder toda con él en cada instante que transcurría ese beso se volvía mas dulce y apasionado cuando se separaron el tomo su mano se subió a la nube y juntos se fueron hacia la cima de las montaña Fly-pan irían a planear su boda sería algo inolvidable o al menos es lo que Milk quería Planear la Boda se realizo de una manera tradicional Krilin-Yamcha,Chaoz,Ten Shin Han,el mestro Roshi,Olong,Lunch,puar y hasta el mismo kamisama asistieron a la boda del hombre más fuerte del mundo Bulma seguía sintiendo celos pero no le quedaba otra alternativa que aceptarlo Krilin sentía algo de envidia pero no perdía la esperanzas de que algún día el corriera con la misma suerte que su amigo y se casara con una bella dama el maestro Roshi como era de esperarse admiraba a todas las mujeres presentes en la boda intento más de una vez tocar a Milk pero Goku se opuso los demás solo se sintieron felices ,Milk verdaderamente lo estaba –Gracias a todos por venir a mi Boda les aseguro que seré muy feliz en la vida- Ox-Satan lloraba al ver a su hija pero sabía que Goku la cuidaría bien –Cuídala mucho Goku no dejes que nadie le haga daño- Goku acento con la cabeza Milk se abalanzo contra él y le dio un beso en los labios todos aplaudieron ante aquel acto de amor ellos eran el uno para el otro y de eso no había duda

Bueno hasta el Sig Capitulo Continuara...


	4. Como en los viejos tiempos

Hola Amigos huu… deben estar molestos porque me tarde un poquito lo que sucede es que mi molesta hermana quiere que escriba un fanfic de Trunks y pan y pos ya ven que a uno la maltratan por ser inocente jajaja Okey si cambiando de Tema disfruten el capitulo 4 el 5 será el Ultimo será verdaderamente sorprendente Cuídense y no olviden comentar

La tarde iluminaba las montañas paoz un aire fresco sacudía los arboles provocando la escena perfecta de un romance un hombre atractivo y fuerte abrazaba a una delicada mujer -nunca te alejes por favor – el hombre la estrecho a su cuerpo después desamarro su cabello haciéndolo caer – ¡Oye! Goku ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Milk alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de su marido – este la miro con cariño –es que así lo usabas cuando eras pequeña- ella se sonrojo sus mejillas se encendieron –bueno entonces dices ¿que así te gusto más?- Goku sonrió acerco sus labios con lo de milk y lentamente la fue acostando a la cama le sujeto las muñecas separo sus labios de los de ella después los bajo al cuello de su esposa delicadamente lo beso aun sujetándole las muñecas Milk solo dio una ligera sonrisa sus ojos estaban entrecerrados las mejillas fuertemente coloridas –espera…espera – dijo Milk tratando de no perderse en la excitación –no me pidas que me detenga por qué no lo voy hacer- ella dibujo una sonrisa de perversión y lujuria –entonces quítame la ropa-el aun besando su delicado e irresistible cuello comenzó a hacer exactamente lo que su esposa le pidió. La poca luz que quedaba del hermoso sol alumbro los cuerpos excitados de la pareja los gritos del saiyan se oían mas allá de las montañas, los gemidos de la muchacha despertaban el sentir de las demás personas cercanas a la vivienda de estos –ahh… Milk- suspira el guerrero -por favor no te detengas- ella se aferraba a su pecho mordiendo y rasguñando su espalda el miro sus ojos negros y brillantes le acaricio los labios con sus manos después con una de sus manos toco uno de sus pechos acariciándolo levemente ambos gozaron de ese momento tan mágico y especial que solo ellos lograban entender Milk tocaba cada parte de Goku el hacía lo mismo disfrutándola.

(kame house Goku y Krilin años atrás)

-Yo me case sin amar a Milk solamente la quería demasiado pero ella cambio mi manera de ver las cosas ahora no puedo sacarla de mi mente ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo Goku sobándose la cabeza mientras Krilin lo miraba verdaderamente preocupado -Goku tu estas enamorado- el miro a su amigo desconcertado –enamorado y ¿Qué es eso?- -se ve que no sabes absolutamente nada del matrimonio- dijo krilin moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro –jeje bueno la verdad esto de casarse es muy complicado- decía nuestro héroe rascándose la cara mirando hacia el cielo con algo de sudor en su rostro pero como siempre con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro -hay.. Goku de verdad que tú no tienes remedio pues mira enamorado es cuando sientes la necesidad de estar siempre con una persona que no te quieras despegar de ella ,que disfrutes cada momento de su compañía y querer devolver el tiempo para volver a vivir el momento, que sientas bonito cada vez que la veas y no poder quitarle la mirada, que aunque lleve puesta la ropa más fea para ti siga siendo la más hermosa que sientas nervios cuando le hablas, deseos de besarla ,pensar a esa persona todo el día y soñarla en variadas ocasiones, sentir esas ganas o que te nazca decirle un "te quiero" o un "te amo" es muy lindo sentirlo y más cuando se es correspondido pero en muchas ocasiones es lo que lastima – aunque a Goku le parecieron muy profesionales las palabras de Krilin podía captar el concepto de estar "Enamorado" todo le parecía magnifico y era exactamente lo que le sucedida con Milk la amaba y él sabía que era "amar" pero lo que le causaba una gran incógnita fue las palabras ultimas de su Amigo Krilin ¿lastimar? Una persona podría terminar lastimada por estar enamorado verdaderamente tenía una gran duda –pero Krilin por que Milk me podría lastimar si estoy enamorado de ella además yo soy muy fuerte ella no puede hacerme daño-

-no tanto de la forma física Goku me refiero a la manera sentimental por si no lo sabías una mujer es capaz de hacer mucho daño sin que quiera hacerlo- Goku se llevo la mano detrás de la nuca –sigo sin entender- Krilin suspiro sabia que sería difícil explicarle a Goku todo el asunto de estar casado pero lo soportaría y le explicaría

-Ha.. Mira te daré un ejemplo ¿Qué sentirías si Milk se fuera y no la volvieras a ver nunca?- Goku comenzó a sentir nostalgia y melancolía repentinamente –Bueno la verdad es que me dolería mucho que ella se fuera a decir verdad me sentiría tan mal que hasta dejaría de entrenar Milk es muy especial y si ella se va nunca voy a comer porque solo ella sabe cocinar delicioso además mi vida ya no sería lo mismo sin ella bueno en primer lugar yo no dejaría que se fuera y si lo hace la buscaría por todo el universo si es necesario, y no importa si ella no quiere volver a estar a mi lado yo estaré siempre con ella- Krilin comenzó a bailar de tremenda felicidad por fin Goku captaría el concepto de estar enamorado -¡LO VES! Es exactamente lo que intentaba explicarte a ti te dolería mucho si Milk se fuera – Goku glorioso por su descubrimiento comenzó a reírse de felicidad pero todavía sentía que algo le agobiaba desde que Krilin dijo "Lastimar" su mente no podía dejar de pensar en ello y si milk lo lastimaba el ya no podría ser el mismo tenía miedo de que eso pasara ¿Goku con miedo? Era realmente preocupante a él jamás le había dado miedo algo que se relacionara con Milk solía ser la primera vez que le pasaban esa clase de pensamientos por su mente -¿He? Goku ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Krilin dejando a un lado su baile de victoria –yo..Krilin….yo tengo que volver a casa Milk me debe estar esperando te vendré a visitar la próxima semana-

-De acuerdo Goku pero ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? si gustas puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche- le Grito Krilin a Goku quien ya se había alejado unos metros de Kame House –No muchas gracias Krilin hasta luego salúdame al maestro Roshi-

-¡Vaya! Yo se que Goku tiene algo malo será ¿que realmente se ha enamorado de Milk? bueno esa es una opción Bah… que suertudo es Goku se caso con una belleza-dijo Krilin levantando una roca para después aventarla al mar pensando en la difícil situación en la que se encontraba su amigo quien ya se había retirado, mientras tanto Goku volaba lo mas que podía hacia su casa con todavía una gran confusión dentro de sus pensamientos Milk lo esperaba en su pequeña casa con la mesa lista y ella arreglada para un linda velada –Goku ven pronto- después de varios minutos de esperar a su esposo este llego con una expresión de nostalgia y se le notaba sumamente preocupado la joven pelinegra pudo notarlo enseguida durante la cena le preguntaría que es lo que le sucedía ella lo invito a sentarse después ella igualmente se sentó al otro lado de la mesa pasaron unos minutos de haberse sentado y ninguno de los 2 se atrevió a decirse ni una sola palabra Goku comía con tristeza sin emoción no era el Milk sentía su mundo cayéndose en cenizas ese no era su Goku y ella encontraría la respuesta de porque se encontraba tan afligido -¿Qué tienes? Oye Goku no soporto verte de esa manera me lastimas- el alzo la mirada por unos segundos después volvió a concentrarse en su plato –Goku no vas a responder mi pregunta- ella comenzó a sentir algo de enojo pero nada elevado -¿serias capaz de lastimarme?- pregunto Goku a su esposa -¿Qué? Goku por qué dices esas cosas yo no sería capaz de hacerte algún daño- Milk miro a su esposo se levanto de la silla se dirigió hacia donde estaba el le agarro el rostro con sus delicadas manos y después lo beso se subió en sus piernas sin romper el beso –Milk… tengo miedo de que te vayas – ella acaricio su cuello –yo no me iría Goku somos marido y mujer y estaremos juntos **hasta que la muerte nos separe- **el sonrió de lado contestándole a esas caricias tan dulces y melosas que amaba sentir ,la respiración de esa chica lo volvía loco perdía el control una vez que comenzaba ya no podía detenerse por más que ella se lo pidiera ella era su punto débil –vamos Goku te tengo una sorpresa créeme te encantara- Milk le guiño el ojo a Goku invitándole a la habitación que compartían juntos el sabia de que se trataba y obviamente no iba pasar desapercibida esa invitación el cargo a Milk entre sus brazos y juntos entraron.

-¡Goku seguro que llevas todas las cosas de Gohan no quiero que se nos olvide nada!-Gritaba Milk a Goku desde la nube voladora –Por supuesto Milk me asegure de que todo estuviera en orden justo como tú me lo pediste- salió Goku de la pequeña casa en la que vivía con varias mochilas en sus brazos pero en su brazo izquierdo llevaba a un ser delicado y tierno pequeño y débil prácticamente un mini Goku su nombre es Gohan el saiyan se subió a la nube voladora y junto con su familia despegaron después de viajar por unas cuantos minutos llegaron a un lago azulado con flores y césped verdoso por todos lados ,varios tipos de animales como lo son las aves quienes ambientaban el paisaje con su bello cantar Goku y Milk bajaron de la nube claro Goku cargaba las mochilas y a su hijo pero al mismo tiempo cargo a Milk para que esta no se lastimara (pobre Goku lo usan de sirvienta) ella saco un mantel de una de las mochilas comenzó a acomodar los platos y alimentos que sacaba de una canasta –Vamos Goku siéntate hay que comer- Goku se sentó frente a Milk aun con Gohan en brazos hasta que lo coloco en su silla especial que Milk le había comprado ella les daba de comer a ambos en la boca tal vez para muchas personas era algo infantil pero para ella era algo tierno cuando terminaron de comer Milk sujeto el brazo de su esposo ,Goku acerco a Gohan a la vista de Milk después la chica de piel Blanca le hiso cosquillas en el estomago provocando la risa en el pequeño Gohan Goku de igual manera comenzó a reírse de diversión cuando terminaron abrazo a Milk y a Gohan demostrándoles un verdadero cariño ella abrazo a Gohan después los esposos juntaron sus labios dándose un beso romántico de esos que a todo mundo se le antojan (jejeje) –te amo Goku nunca nos vayas a dejar- -por supuesto que no Milk oye porque no me das otro beso la verdad es que no me molestaría-ella lo beso de nuevo mientras que el hijo de Goku se quedo dormido

–supongo que es hora de irnos hay que levantar las cosas- Goku acento con la cabeza coloco a Gohan en su silla especial para seguir ayudando a su linda esposa –Muy bien creo que eso es todo regresemos a casa- Milk cargo la sillita especial donde Gohan se encontraba profundamente dormido tomo de la mano a Goku de alguna forma Milk podía sentirse muy segura cuando estaba con Goku sabía que nadie le haría daño si estaba con él ,Goku por su parte solo se preocupaba en proteger a su familia su hijo e esposa eran lo único que nunca dejaría que se fueran ni siquiera por que el universo estuviera gravemente en peligro cuidaría de Milk y de Gohan hasta que ella decidiera irse de su lado

-Goku hoy te toca dormir a Gohan y no habrá excusas- ella miro a Goku recordándolo de infante –si Milk hare todo lo que me pidas solo no te vayas nunca-

Milk lo abrazo con demasiado amor a su marido este le correspondió a ese abrazo tan tierno y delicado y juntos con Gohan volaron Asia su pequeño hogar

(Montañas paoz )

-vístete Goku Gohan no tardara en llegar y no quiero que nos encuentre de esta manera- Goku oía las palabras salir de la boca de Milk sin embargo no hacía caso a ninguna de estas solo se concentraba en mirar su cuerpo cada detalle de este -¿he? Goku me estás oyendo te dije que te vistieras- Goku se libro de sus pensamientos tomo unos pantalones y una camisa blanca de su ropero y se metió a la ducha tardo unos minutos en salir cuando termino de ducharse salió a verificar que su esposa estuviera en la casa al no verla se asomo por la ventana y allí estaba ella abrazando a su único hijo besándolo en toda la cara era una vista perfecta verla tan feliz y radiante le causaba una gran felicidad el salió a ver a su querido hijo –papa qué bueno que estas aquí- Gohan corrió arazar a su padre este lo cargo dándole vueltas en el aire –a mí también me alegra mucho verte hijo- Milk se acerco a ellos mirándolos dulcemente Goku bajo a Gohan -¿quieren ir al lago- Milk se sorprendió demasiado hacía mucho tiempo que no iban a lago entonces recordó que desde su niñez ellos siempre habían ido hasta el día en que eso se perdió gohan respondió –yo quiero ir y ¿tu mama?-

-por supuesto que si voy por algo de comida y partiremos enseguida- -¡NO! No es necesario Milk yo y Gohan nos aseguraremos de buscar algo de comida- la pelinegra se quedo algo desconcertada pero accedió cuando estaban por partir un dragón de color azul entro en la escena llegando desde la colina -¡No puedo creerlo es el gran dragón mama ¿puede acompañarnos?- Milk miro a su pequeño guerrero y sin importarle su miedo a esas criaturas ella le dio permiso Gohan corrió así su mascota y la abrazo fuertemente por su lado Goku coloco su brazo en los hombros de Milk

–¿Como en los viejos tiempos?

-Como en los viejos tiempòs-


	5. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar

(Saga GT)

-¡¿Mama?! ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba Gohan entrando a su antigua casa en donde paso su infancia y juventud -¡Vaya! ¿Dónde podría estar?- buscaba Gohan de un lugar a otro decidió buscar en la habitación que pertenecía a su madre y padre recordar aquellos tiempos en los que su padre estaba con ellos le causaba una gran nostalgia el recordaba perfectamente cuando era un niño su madre lo consentía demasiado su padre también tal vez era que extrañaba aquellos tiempos o tal vez lo que en verdad extrañaba era ver a su madre feliz totalmente enamorada de su padre ,él para ser pequeño sus recuerdos decían más que mil palabras ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vio a su madre y padre juntos sus pensamientos se perdieron al oír un quejido de dolor en la cama de sus padres -¿mama eres tú?- Gohan se asomo en la cama y ahí estaba su madre totalmente débil recostada y enferma -¡Mama! ¿Qué te ha pasado? No te preocupes yo te ayudare- Gohan cargo a Milk y despego lo más rápido volando de su vieja casa tenía que llegar al hospital lo más rápido posible o su madre moriría en el camino la pobre anciana que descansaba en los brazos de Gohan se encontraba sucia enferma no podía abrir los ojos su respiración era baja -¡Mama! Resiste por favor-

(Capsule corp.)-¡No puede ser es mi Mama! Tengo que ir a ayudarla- Grito Goten a todos los presentes en la sala -¡GOTEN! ¿Sabes en donde esta?- pregunto una mujer mayor peli azul -¡Si por supuesto! Tengo que ir a ver a mi mama- -¡GOTEN! Nosotros iremos contigo-se levanto del sillón el viejo Roshi todos los presentes se levantaron dispuestos a seguir a Goten a donde fuera todos conocían a la esposa del hombre más fuerte del universo irían a ayudarla y apoyar a la familia Milk siempre los apoyo cuando lo requirieron ahora era el turno de ellos los guerreros que podían volar tomaron impulso y despegaron asía donde se encontraba el Ki de Gohan por su parte los que no tenían esa habilidad subieron a una nave de la corporación siguiendo a los guerreros mientras tanto Gohan ya estaba por llegar al hospital –MAMA por favor ¡No te mueras! Tu eres una mujer muy fuerte se que resistirás- Gohan abrazo fuertemente a Milk hasta que la pelinegra ya no tanto por los años pudo hablar –Go...Go...Gohan hijo- el fuerte guerrero no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad -¡MAMA! Estas bien pero que alegría pensé que te perdería para siempre- Milk abría los ojos muy lentamente le costaba demasiado trabajo al igual que decir una palabra –no soportare mucho Gohan ahora es mi turno- -por favor mama como se te ocurre decir tal cosa veras que todo saldrá bien ¡mira! Hemos llegado- Gohan despendio del cielo para tocar el patio del hospital antes de que pudiera entrar adelante suyo aparecieron todos sus amigos y familiares –hermano qué bueno que estas aquí anda mete a mama al hospital- Gohan asintió con la cabeza y enseguida se adentro al hospital aun con su madre en brazos los paramédicos se encargaron de llevar a Milk a una sala de operaciones mientras sus familiares y amigos esperaban en la sala de espera-¿Qué es lo que sucedió Gohan?- Pregunto N.18 quien hablaba por todos al hacer la pregunta –Bueno lo que sucede es que hace una semana mi mama dijo que iría a las montañas paoz a limpiar nuestra antigua casa yo no le vi inconveniente así que yo mismo la lleve ella me aseguro que estaría bien le dije que me llamara cuando pasara la semana para que yo fuera por ella después me fui creyendo en sus palabras pero paso la semana y aun no había recibido ni una llamada de ella pensé que tal vez sería que decidió quedarse más tiempo y a si pasaron 3 días hasta que por fin no encontré una explicación y me fui volando a las montañas paoz entre a la casa y entonces la encontré totalmente en malas condiciones acostada en su antigua cama cuando la vi sentía que el mundo se me venía encima de verdad me sentí mal- Goten se levanto de su asiento para golpear a Gohan en el rostro tirándolo al suelo después comenzó a enojarse todos gritaron al ver el acto de Goten -¡ERES UN IDIOTA! No puedes cuidar a mi mama ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? No pensaste en lo que podría pasar ¡COMO PUDISTE DEJARLA SOLA EN UNA MONTAÑA! – Gohan se levanto despacio y miro a Goten después le soltó una patada en la barbilla haciéndolo sangrar – y tú la cuidas muy bien ¿No? Lo único que haces es ¡ACOSTARTE CON CUALQUIER MUJER! Que pase en frente tuyo si tanto te preocuparas estuvieras con ella y la irías a visitar por lo menos una vez – Trunks y Yamcha alcanzaron a sostener a Goten antes de que se abalanzara a golpes sobre Gohan separaron a ambos para evitar que estos se paliaran Ten shin han krilin y Uub agarraron a Gohan para separarlo de Goten hasta que una muchacha pelinegra se metió -¡PAPA YA BASTA! Por favor parecen unos estúpidos peleando de esa manera si van a pelearse háganlo en otro lugar que no ven que mi abuelita esta grave y ustedes se pelean traten de mantener la cama ¡maldita sea!- Bulma al igual que la joven Pan decidió hablar –tiene razón Tranquilícense nadie tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió- todas las personas del hospital miraban el conflicto desde su asiento todos los guerreros trataban de controlar a los hermanos -¡VAMOS IMBECIL! Pelea vamos a ver qué tan fuerte eres- Goten grito con fuerzas Gohan logro liberarse cuando estaba por golpear a su hermano el doctor intervino –jem..jem.. Disculpen familia son y amigos presentes- todos voltearon a mirar al doctor que ya conocían el era el responsable de traer a los hijos de los guerreros Z a la vida ya no era extraño para el doctor que pasaran ese tipo de situaciones –perdón por interrumpirlos pero solo quería informarles una cosa demasiado importante es necesario que ustedes lo sepan- dijo el doctor tosiendo y demasiado serio al parecer no serian buenas noticias -¿Qué es lo que quiero decirnos doctor?- pregunto Videl con mucha preocupación –Bueno en primer lugar quiero pedirles que no se alteren algún día esto nos tiene que suceder- todos sentían que algo malo pasaría en ese preciso instante -¡POR FAVOR! Doctor díganos que tiene mi mama- le grito Gohan al doctor demasiado molesto e irritado el doctor miro a todos con nostalgia y melancolía después se paro derecho suspiro y se preparo para hablar-lamento informarles que la no aguantara mucho tiene una enfermedad muy avanzada en el corazón verdaderamente no podemos curarla lo único que puede hacerse es esperar a que ella deje de respirar yo…de verdad lo siento- Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Pan, N.18, Yamcha, Videl, Krilin, Olong, comenzaron a llorar algunos algo más discreto otros se tiraron al suelo a llorar y a gritar los demás guerreros sentían demasiada nostalgia -¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?- pregunto N.18 al doctor –lamentablemente no mucho solo 1 hora pueden pasar hablar con ella si así lo desean lo siento mucho les doy mi más sentido pésame hasta luego que tengan una larga y feliz vida- el doctor se retiro de la sala dejando desconcertados y melancólicos a todos los presentes –voy hablar con mi mama por última vez si alguien quiere venir háganlo- Goten se dirigió a la habitación que le indico una enfermera en el instante que todos entraron Milk abrió los ojos -¿Qué…Que-hacen aquí? ¿Vinieron a verme?-

-Por supuesto que si Milk no podríamos dejarte sola- dijo el viejo Krilin sentándose alado de Milk -¡Vaya! Krilin estas muy viejo – todos comenzaron a reír –mama de verdad quiero que me perdones no debí dejarte sola- dijo un pobre y triste Gohan –no tienes por qué disculparte hijo esto me tenía que suceder ¿cuánto tiempo me queda?- todos se miraron completos de tristeza pero ella esa mujer que alguna vez fue la mujer más fuerte del mundo tenía que saberlo –te quedan solo 1 hora Milk- dijeron algunos guerreros en vos muy baja –de verdad que yo no quería terminar así ha.. Me siento inútil- Goten abrazo a Milk –no digas esas cosas mama- los demás podían sentir una gran tristeza consumiéndolos lentamente –no todo es tan malo Señora por fin vera a su esposo en el otro mundo- el silencio inundo la habitación y todos miraron a Uub Trunks jalo a Uub y lo saco de la habitación dentro de esta la enferma anciana lloraba en su cama-pero en ¿Qué demonios estas pensando? No debiste decir eso- le grito Trunks a Uub sumamente enojado –pero yo solo le dije que vería al en el otro mundo- -de ¿verdad no lo sabes Uub?- Uub miro a Trunks ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? El no había dicho nada malo –hee... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – el hijo de vegeta bajo el rostro y empezó hablar –aunque la muera no podrá volver a su esposo– Uub retrocedió un paso –aaa ¿Qué te refieres Trunks?- -mira Uub si la muere no hay posibilidad de que pueda ver al la razón por la cual no pueden encontrarse es obvia y es porque…- el guerrero no termino su explicación ya que su atención se fijo en los enfermeros que llegaban repentinamente del pasillo para meterse en la habitación de Milk-¡MAMA!- grito Goten intentando despertar a su mama todos ayudaban a que Milk recobrara el conocimiento pero ella se había desmayado sin razón alguna –les pido a todos que salgan de la habitación nosotros nos encargaremos de esto- atendían las enfermeras a Milk moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando una solución

(Años atrás recuerdos de milk)

-toma Goku esto te va gustar lo prepare yo misma- le ofrecía un pastelillo una pequeña niña a un niño que se recostaba a su lado mirando las nubes –¿hee? Ha si por supuesto- el niño mordió el pastelillo saboreándolo como si no hubiese un mañana –mmmm está realmente delicioso Milk tu sí que sabes preparar comida- Milk se sonrojo –gracias Goku espero que cuando nos casemos siempre me digas lo mismo-Goku como de costumbre se acerco a los labios de su futura esposa y los beso cálidamente la niña correspondía a ese beso tan dulce, pero de repente algo se le cruzo por la cabeza a Milk una pregunta extraña la pelinegra se separo de Goku cruzo los dedos de sus manos y hablo –Goku quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo nerviosa apretándose los dedos -¿Qué sucede Milk?- el niño tomo una de las manos de Milk y la junto con la suya –bueno ahh- suspira –Goku ¿Qué harías si yo me muriera?- el pelinegro escupió toda la comida que traía en la boca en un empujón al oír las palabras de su novia Goku se abalanzo a Milk el arriba de ella mientras la pequeña lo miraba a los ojos-¡MILK COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! Es más que obvio que no descansaría hasta encontrar las esferas del dragón y revivirte se supone que tu y yo estaremos juntos para toda la vida- la pequeña niña abrió los ojos de tanto sorprenderse Goku fue romántico y demasiado eso le encantaba a Milk ella lo beso estando de bajo de Goku –sabes yo también haría lo mismo por ti- Milk lo abrazo haciendo que goku se cayera encima de ella –lo siento Milk es que tú me tiraste- Goku se levantaba del cuerpo delicado de la pelinegra –no te preocupes Goku se siente bonito- ella se levanto y lo tomo de la mano entonces ambos caminaron hacia el lago –oye Goku prométeme que no importa donde este tu siempre iras a buscarme-Milk se detuvo por un momento –te lo prometo no importa que tenga que romper todas las reglas que existan- ambos se abrazaron después el se separo –es hora de irme te prometo que vendré a visitarte – dijo ese pequeño luchador –lo entiendo Goku cuídate mucho- Goku llamo a la nube voladora se subió no antes sin darle un beso a su futura esposa se elevo y se dirigió asía el horizonte

-Go…Go…Goku no te vayas- hablaba Milk entre sueños derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas con dificultad para seguir respirando –¡Está recobrando el conocimiento! Avisen a los familiares y amigos- la enfermera gritaba de felicidad hasta que volvió a oír palabras salir de la boca de la mujer enferma –tu me prometiste que vendrías a buscarme eres un mentiroso tú lo prometiste ¡mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡MENTIROSO!- Milk comenzó agitarse en la cama sudando repentinamente gritando lo más fuerte

58407545

Que sus pulmones podían -¿pero qué está pasando con Milk? ¿Qué es lo que hacen?- les preguntaba Bulma a los doctores que salían y entraban de la habitación -¿Por qué se oyen esos gritos tiene que decirnos que sucede?- Pan preocupada preguntaba al igual que Bulma –Escuchen hasta ahora no puedo saber exactamente qué sucede les pido y aguarden un momento- a Pan y a los demás no les quedaba de otra que esperar a recibir noticas de Milk los minutos pasaron oyendo gritos realmente desesperados hasta que por fin recibieron una explicación –pueden pasar a ver a la - -¡espere doctor! ¿Qué es lo que pasara?- pregunto Gohan -20 minutos solo le quedan 20 minutos díganle todo lo que tengan que decirle muy pronto ella ya no estará con nosotros- todos como lo hicieron anteriormente lloraban de dolor y los otros sentían la melancolía recorrerles todo el cuerpo-solo iremos a despedirnos- dijeron Yamcha,Ten shin Han,Olong,Roshi,Trunks y Uub los demás acertaron y entraron a la habitación y ahí estaba la mujer que algún día fue las más fuerte del mundo ahora se encontraba enferma recostada en una cama con solo 20 minutos de vida –hola muchachos que gusto verlos de nuevo- -Hola Milk creo que sabes porque estamos aquí- dijo el viejo Yamcha –si lose vamos vengan a darme un abrazo me gustaría sentirlos por última vez- los guerreros fueron a abrazarla –gracias por todo Milk espero que podemos volver avernos algún dia aun recuerdo cuando eras toda una jovencita- le dijo Ten shin han a Milk -¡vamos! Ten… yo también te recuerdo de joven ahora ya no entrenas por tus malestares pero eso no importa nos volveremos a ver de eso estoy segura- Ten shin han abrazo por última vez a Milk esta vez mas fuerte después el salió de la habitación dándole un último adiós –Fuiste una gran mujer Milk mereces tanto cuando nos volvamos a encontrar espero verte feliz y sonriente como solías hacerlo- ella miro a Yamcha a los ojos lo beso en la frente y hablo –yo también Yamcha estuviste siempre apoyando a nuestra familia cuídate mucho y sigue adelante siempre- todos pasaron a despedirse de Milk el tiempo paso en un abrir de cerrar de ojos ahora quedaban solo 10 minutos -¡MAMA! Por favor prométeme que nos volveros a ver ¡PROMETEME! Que nos reuniremos de nuevo como una familia como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Gohan llorando de tristeza sin poder mirar a su madre a los ojos –Hijo mi trabajo aquí ha terminado es hora de irme ahora solo quiero dormir- -mama perdóname si es que te falle en algo recuerda que siempre voy a amarte- Goten abrazo a Milk recostando su cabeza en el hombre de su madre –Hasta pronto Milk gracias por todo descansa- le dijo N.18 a Milk besándole la mano Milk miro a todos con tristeza la habitación se lleno de silencio pero hubo alguien quien rompió ese silencio –mama ¿estás consiente que si mueres no veras de nuevo a mi papa?- la mujer enferma miro a su hijo y lo tomo del rostro –estoy consciente de eso Gohan yo quiero volver a reencarnar y enamorarme de nuevo le pediré esa favor a edma sama- todos se sorprendieron en especial Goten y pan –abuelita ya no quieres a mi abuelito- lloro la pobre Pan –claro que lo quiero y siempre va hacer así eso nunca cambiara pero ya es tiempo de olvidar el se fue ahora tengo que irme merezco una oportunidad para volver hacer feliz- Pan se tiro al suelo y tomo a su abuela del brazo para abrazarle y oír sus palabras una vez más –¡PAN! Vive una vida y vívela muy feliz- Bulma se sentó alado de milk y la sostuvo de la mano ahora solo faltaban 4 minutos – ¡Adiós Milk hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar!- la mujer sonrió por última vez después cerró los ojos lentamente hasta que un sonido despertó el dolor de todos era el sonido de que Milk había dejado de respirar Gohan abrazo a Goten y a toda sus familia y amigos –estará bien Gohan-le dijo la linda videl a Gohan Pan tenía su rostro pálido de tanto llorar al igual que el de Bulma y N.18 krilin tapo a Milk –Milk se que Goku te buscara y por fin podrán estar juntos-

(Entrada al otro mundo)

Milk caminaba por un lugar oscuro que parecía ser un túnel hasta que oyó unos gritos que provenían del fondo-¡Milk! ¡Milk! Pero que haces ahí ven súbete vámonos- Milk corrió hasta al fondo ya que reconocía esa voz cuando llego al fondo del túnel salió a un campo de flores donde el día era perfecto y enfrente de ella un hermoso lago se observo de pies a cabeza su sorpresa fue que ya no era grande si no todo lo contrario volvió hacer joven usaba un vestido de color blanco sin zapatos ella buscaba la voz que había oído anteriormente -¡MILK!- ella volteo entonces un silencio se poso en la escena el aire fresco movió las flores el cielo se pinto mas azulado y el lago hiso mas extrema su belleza ella sonrió con lagrimas y empezó a correr lo mas que podía un hombre de vestimenta azul la espera arriba de una nube amarillenta se bajo y extendió los brazos -¡GOKU! Si viniste por mi- la pelinegra lo abrazo lo mas que pudo el elevo a la chica girándola en todo el campo de flores ambos comenzaron a reír y derramar lagrimas de felicidad después el llamo a la nube voladora –vamos súbete Milk esta vez podremos estar siempre juntos - ella lo miro lo beso en la boca entonces él le ofreció su mano se subió detrás de el abrazándolo y después hablo

-¿A dónde iremos Goku?-

- te prometí que vendría a buscarte pasara lo que para ahora he cumplido mi promesa iremos a la eternidad-

-juntos-

-juntos-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno espero les haiga gustado el Fanfic fue Romántico y meloso esperen el Otro Fanfic de Trunks y Pan no tardare mucho en subirlo pido disculpas por la tardanza cuídense y gracias por leer


End file.
